Prelude
Le Prélude, ou Thème des Cristaux, est un thème récurrent dans la série. Il est généralement la musique de l'écran des chargements. Fait intéressant, le Prélude est un ajout de dernière minute au premier Final Fantasy : Nobuo Uematsu l'a composé en seulement 10 minutes. Apparitions ''Final Fantasy *'Prelude''' *:Thème de l'écran-titre. ''Final Fantasy II *'Prelude''' *:Thème de l'écran-titre. Également joué dans les salles de régénération. ''Final Fantasy III *'Prelude''' *:Thème de l'écran-titre. Également joué dans les salles de cristaux. Il fait partie du morceau The Evil Power of the Underworld dans l'album Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind. ''Final Fantasy IV/''Les Années Suivantes *'Prelude' *:Thème de l'écran-titre. Également joué dans les salles de cristaux, et à la fin du jeu. ''Final Fantasy V *'Prelude''' *:Thème de l'écran-titre (seulement sur GBA). Joué dans les salles de cristaux. ''Final Fantasy VI *'Prelude''' *:Thème de l'écran-titre. Également joué dans l'antre du débutant, et à la fin du jeu. ''Final Fantasy VII *'Prelude''' *:Thème des crédits d'introduction. Également joué après le générique de fin. Une version réarrangée est entendue à l'écran-titre de la version Démo. *'Game Over' *:Thème de fin de partie. ''Final Fantasy VIII *'The Loser''' *:Thème de fin de partie. *Le Prélude peut être entendu dans le générique de fin. Une version réarrangée est entendue à l'écran-titre de la version Démo. ''Final Fantasy IX *'Prelude''' *:Thème de fin de jeu. *'Crystal World' *:Thème du Monde de cristal. Un arrangement du Prélude. *'Game Over' *:Thème de fin de partie. ''Final Fantasy X *'Prelude''' *:Arrangé par Hirosato Noda. Joué dans la Zanarkand onirique, la première fois que l'on voit Tidus au tout début du jeu. ''Final Fantasy XI *'Prélude''' *:Arrangé par Hirosato Noda. Thème de la page PlayOnline. Également joué après le générique d'introduction, et dans certaines missions. ''Final Fantasy XII *'Loop Demo''' *:Arrangé par Hitoshi Sakimoto. Apparaît lors du générique d'introduction. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings *'Loop Demo''' *:Arrangé par Hitoshi Sakimoto. Thème de l'écran-titre. ''Final Fantasy XIII *'Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII''' *:Composé par Masashi Hamauzu. Thème d'introduction, différent du Prélude original. *Une portion du Prélude original peut être entendue, réarrangée, dans le morceau The Sunleth Waterscape. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 *'FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 Overture''' *:Composé par Masashi Hamauzu. Thème d'introduction, différent du Prélude original. *Un arrangement du Prélude est entendu dans Eclipse. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 *'Divine Protection of the Crystals''' *:Composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, arrangement du Prélude original. *'Peaceful Times' *:Composé par Takeharu Ishimoto, comporte des éléments du Prélude original. ''Final Fantasy XIV *'Prelude - Remembrence''' ''Final Fantasy Tactics *'P.R. Movie''' *:Composé par Hitoshi Sakimoto, comporte des éléments du Prélude original. *'Mission Complete' *:Composé par Hitoshi Sakimoto, comporte des éléments du Prélude original. Thème de fin de mission. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Le Prélude est joué lors la transformation de la ville de St Ivalice en Ivalice. Final Fantasy: Unlimited *'Top Title''' *:Arrangé par Shiro Hamaguchi. Thème d'introduction de la série. ''Dissidia/''Dissidia 012 *'Prelude' *:Arangé par Mitsuto Suzuki. Thème de l'écran-titre. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light *'Guidance of the Crystal''' *: Composé par Naoshi Mizuta. comporte des éléments du Prélude original. Vocal Collections ''Final Fantasy: Pray'' Le Prélude apparaît accompagné de chœurs. ''Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow'' Le Prélude est chanté par Lisa Ooki et Ikuko Nogushi, avec des paroles écrites par Kaori Mutsuki. Paroles Dream in your heart I feel in asleep night But there is only stars Like tears of the moon Like silent moon And on and on So the sad will fall and fall But I think all the dream Is true any day, for anyone Love in your eyes I feel in clear sky But there is only winds Like sighs of the earth Like weeping earth Still on and on So the pain will blow and blow But I wish all the love Is free any day, for anyone Autres apparitions ''Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon'' Le Prélude y apparaît dans un style celtique. ''Final Fantasy IV: Minimum Album'' Une version réarrangée, intitulée The Prelude (Crystal Mix), est présente dans l'album. ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV'' Il y a une version piano, jouée par Reiko Nomura. ''Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III'' Prelude ~ Opening, est une version réarrangée présente dans l'album. ''Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection'' Prelude est interprétée à la guitare par Yuji Sekiguchi. ''Final Fantasy Remix'' Une version remixée du thème est présente dans l'album. ''20020220 music from Final Fantasy'' Prelude fait partie du morceau "FINAL FANTASY" Final Fantasy-Final Fantasy III Medley, interprété par l'orchestre philharmonique de Tokyo . ''Distant Worlds II: More Music from Final Fantasy'' Prelude est interprété par l'orchestre philharmonique royal de Stockholm. ''Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy'' Le Prelude original du premier Final Fantasy fait partie du morceau Final Fantasy Medley I-III 2004. ''Chocobo Racing'' Une variation nommée Crystal Legend, composée par Kenji Ito, est jouée avant la dernière course du mode Histoire. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' Des variations des versions Final Fantasy et Final Fantasy VII sont jouées durant l'introduction et la fin des mini-jeux. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' Un morceau appelé A Memory Returned, arrangé par Yuko Takahashi, est une variation de la version Final Fantasy XI. ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring'' Deux versions sont disponibles, selon le choix effectué quand l'arène sélectionnée est le réacteur. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Une version arrangée par Yoko Shimomura intitulée Conversation with Culex est joué après la défaite de Culex. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Un portion du Prélude est entendu dans March Caprice. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Le morceau Naminé est une variation réarrangée du Prélude, mais possède un tempo différent. en:Prelude Catégorie:Musiques